Generally, an X-ray transmission inspection is used as a method of detecting a foreign metal matter in a sample. However, in some cases, an element of the foreign matter cannot be specified by this inspection, and a main component, which is not a foreign matter, is wrongly detected as a foreign matter.
Further, an X-ray fluorescence analysis is known as a method of analyzing an element of a sample. In the X-ray fluorescent analysis, the sample is irradiated with X-rays emitted from an X-ray source, and an X-ray fluorescence, which is characteristic X-rays emitted from the sample, is detected by an X-ray detector. Accordingly, a qualitative analysis or a quantitative analysis of the sample is performed based on spectrums obtained from the generated energy. Since the X-ray fluorescence analysis can analyze the sample quickly and in a nondestructive manner, this analysis is widely used in a process and quality control.
For example, JP-A-2013-36793 discloses an X-ray analyzer which integrates an X-ray transmission inspection and the X-ray fluorescent analysis so as to perform a detection and elemental analysis of a foreign matter in a sample. This analyzer includes an X-ray transmission inspection unit and an X-ray fluorescence inspection unit. The X-ray transmission inspection unit detects the foreign matter in the sample and specifies a position thereof, and applies primary X-rays radiated from the X-ray fluorescence inspection unit to the position of the detected foreign matter, so that an accurate elemental analysis of a foreign matter can be performed.